The Day she Found Out
by leeza
Summary: Severus Snape and Aurora Sinistra have been a couple for three years but what will happen when she discovers a secret
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Snape and Sinistra belong to J.K Rowling but Carla is mine. Hope you like this story, it just came to me when I was in one of my very boring lessons.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been a long hard day for Severus Snape he had lost three of his favourite cauldrons, thanks to the clumsiness of Neville Longsbottom, and somehow his store of potion ingredients had been broken into. After making note of what had been stolen he left his classroom and made his way towards the room of Aurora Sinistra.  
  
For some reason unknown to Snape Aurora Sinistra had become a part of his life, and as much as he hated to admit it he was quite happy for her to be there.  
  
He got to the room and let himself in, Aurora was sat on the bed looking as though she was trying her hardest to do an impression of him. He decided not to push his luck he didn't want another accident like last time when she had been angry with him he couldn't walk for a week, and she'd made him go a whole month without sex, she was a cruel women. So he walked in and seated himself in the armchair in front of the fire, and started to read.  
  
"Good book?" she asked in a harsh tone  
  
"Yes, you should know you told me to read it" he replied in the same tone, then remembering the thing about not pushing his luck he silenced himself before he could be sex deprived for another month.  
  
"I found something interesting in your room today" she continued  
  
"I have told you not to go sneaking around in my room how many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"I was not sneaking around in your room I had to go into your room I had left my favourite jumper there! And are you not going to ask what I found in your room?"  
  
"Fine what did you find in my room that was so interesting?"  
  
"A letter written in a child's handwriting, shall I read it to you?" not waiting for an answer she continued.  
  
"To Daddy, I miss you, Uncle Graham said you were coming to see me soon. I have got lots to tell you. Come and see me soon. Lots of love Carla xxxxx"  
  
After she had finished the letter she looked up to see Severus looking extremely white and uncomfortable.  
  
"So when were you going to tell me you were a father? I thought you hated children? Why is your daughter living with your brother instead of you? And I thought you were an only child" realising that she had said all this without taking a breath she took a breath then started again "We have been together for three years in that amount of time you have had plenty of time to bring the subject of this child up, when were you going to let us meet or does she not even know about me?" Severus suddenly found the floor extremely interesting, Aurora then knew the answer "I thought I meant more to you than that"  
  
Severus took a deep breath and spoke "I was going to tell you about Carla when I thought the time was right, I don't hate children only Potter and his gang, and Graham is not my brother he is a friend I have known him all my life he is one of the only decent friends I've got. Carla is living with him because it is not safe for her to be recognised as my daughter, the dark lord could use her or hurt her to be sure of my loyalty"  
  
There was then silence, Aurora taking the time to absorb all this information and Severus contemplating his next step, he should of told her after it had taken them 5years to realise his feelings and manage to do something about them he was going to lose her.  
  
Severus walked over to Aurora and put his arm around her, but she shrugged him off.  
  
"Aurora, please I was going to tell you!"  
  
"Were you really, would you have told me if I hadn't of found that letter today?"  
  
"Yes, maybe not straight away, but I would of done"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Aurora you're not being fair"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM NOT BEING FAIR, I'VE JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE MAN I LOVE HAS A DAUGHTER THAT HE HASN'T BOTHERED TO TELL ME ABOUT!"  
  
"AURORA I HAVE CARLA TO THINK ABOUT ASWELL, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW SHE WOULD REACT, SHE'S ONLY SIX."  
  
There was silence yet again, then Aurora spoke "Alright I understand that, I want to know everything and I want to know now.  
  
Severus sighed but replied "Alright"  
  
Next chapter: Learn of Carla's mother and birth. 


	2. Chapter 2

THANKYOU to the people who have reviewed, I wasn't sure whether to continue with the story so thanks.  
  
Disclaimer- Snape and Sinistra belong to J.K Rowling Carla, Graham and Megan belongs to me. Some of the dates may not be right I'm not sure.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
...."Alright I understand that, I want to know everything and I want to know now."  
  
Severus sighed but replied "Alright."  
  
****

****

**FLASHBACK  
  
It was dark and the weather had turned violent. Severus Snape made his way through Diagon Alley it was extremely difficult due to the fact that at the same time everyone else in Diagon Alley was running for shelter.  
  
After about an hour of walking Severus finally reached his destination, yes he knew it would have been better and dryer for him to have apparated but he needed the time to think. How could he have been so stupid, forgetting to use protection he was a Potions Master for Merlin's Sake.  
  
Severus arrived at her house but couldn't bring himself to go in to where she'd be. So instead of going into the house he sat outside on the bench and thought some more.  
  
It had all happened two months ago when she told him about the attack. Lucius Malfoy had attacked her and cursed her, not only was she to die she was to die after a long and painful suffering. When she told him she did not cry and neither did he. They had always been friends the greatest of friends living through the same experiences of an unloving family who cared only for the dark arts. They had never been lovers until the night she told him the news of her impending death. He didn't mean for it to happen but in a way although it sounded stupid now it was the only thing he could think to do, she did not resist, so that night they had sex. He never thought that their coupling could result in a child.  
  
Severus was brought out of his thoughts by the realisation that he was cold and wet and decided that nothing was being accomplished by sitting out there in the rain, so he started walking towards the house. He knocked, then he heard movement inside the house, he held his breath as the door began to open. Megan opened the door fully and for a few moments they just stood there in silence neither one knowing what to say or how to react in this type of situation.  
  
She broke the silence "I'm glad you came, come in."  
  
He went inside used a drying charm on his hair and clothes, then went through to the living room. They stood and looked at each other then Severus started to talk and once he started he couldn't stop.  
  
"Megan I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you pregnant, I'm so sorry, with what your going through at the moment, this is the last thing that you need right now, I'm supposed to be your friend and help you through this time instead I've made it more difficult." Megan walked up to Severus and put her finger on his lips, then when he stopped protesting and trying to speak she led him over to the sofa, they sat down.  
  
She began "I did not tell you to come here so I could shout at you and make you feel bad, I told you to come so we could talk about this. What happened between us was special and although we may only love each other as friends it was still special, I will admit I was shocked when I found out I was pregnant and I was extremely scared of telling you, but I've had time to think about it now' Megan took a deep breath before saying 'I would like to keep the baby I know that it is selfish and I won't be around long to be with the baby but I would like to leave a part of me behind. However this does depend on you if you don't want the baby I will understand as it will be you who will have to look after the baby when I'm gone."  
  
That night Severus and Megan decided to keep their baby.  
  
**

****

**10 months Later  
  
Severus stood in the graveyard holding three month old baby Carla Megan Louise Snape. He looked upon the stone that stood in front of him it read:  
  
_'Megan Elizabeth Avery _**

**_Born 18th January 1960 Died 16th March 1990 _**

**_Mother to Carla Megan Louise Snape _**

**_A friend to all who knew her'  
_  
Tears started to appear in the corners of Severus's eyes as he looked from the grave stone to their beautiful daughter whose smile and beautiful features had been inherited from her mother although she had her father's eyes and the colour of his hair. He remembered the day Megan had given birth, she had been so happy, and those three months that she had gotten to spend with her daughter were extremely precious, although most of the time she had been in a lot of pain and been extremely sick. She passed away six days ago on the 10th March in her bed with her daughter beside her in her cot.  
  
Tears started to spill from Severus's eyes, he felt a hand upon his shoulder, he turned around and there stood his friends Albus Dumbledore, Graham Lever, Michael Peterson and David Marston. He then knew he would be alright there were still people who cared and would help them. They would be fine.  
  
So it was decided that Carla should go and live with Graham during term time although Severus would see her every weekend and any free week days he had. That was how it had been for the last six years.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
**

"That's it that's the story of how I came to be a father, and it's not that I don't want you to meet Carla it's just that I wanted to be sure that we were going to last because if you had met her and she'd grown accustom to you being there and we broke up she would be hurt. I didn't want that to happen."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Was Snape a little OCC? I wasn't sure about what Snape would do in this situation. I hope you liked it.

Please Review

Next Chapter: How Aurora reacts to the news


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Same as for the other chapters  
  
**Chapter 3  
**

Severus fell silent, he waited patiently for Aurora's response. She sat quietly throughout Severus's story reflecting on what he was telling her. It took a few moments for her to find her voice. "I'm sorry about Megan's death" she began in a low whisper "But why didn't you trust me enough to tell me. I'll admit that our relationship was rocky at first but it has always been strong". She stopped and looked at him, he looked pale (well paler than normal) and uncomfortable.

A few moments of silence past, Aurora remembered the part about how he went to visit Carla every weekend, she began to feel angry 'You have been lying to me constantly throughout our relationship about where you have been at the weekend' at this Severus began to look even more uncomfortable. He stood up quickly and began to pace the room and refused to look Aurora in the eyes. "STOP IT, STOP IT NOW" Aurora screeched "I hate it when you do that stop avoiding the conversation, why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"I did it because I thought it was for the best, I may have been wrong choice"

"MAY HAVE BEEN THE WRONG CHOICE, IT WAS WRONG CHOICE"

Severus tried again "What would you have done in my situation Aurora? I was looking out for my daughter's safety, Yes I should have told you earlier about Carla but I didn't, I didn't want our relationship to affect my daughter" he knew as soon as he said it that it was the wrong thing to say. Aurora's face went bright red you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"WELL IF THAT'S THE CASE IS OUR RELATIONSHIP WORTH IT? GET OUT!" she roared at him.

"No, I didn't mean it like that"

"GET OUT!" she roared again.

"No I am not leaving this room until this is sorted out"

Aurora paced the room and eventually took her anger out on the nearby wall, she punched, hit and screamed at it until her voice was nearly gone and her knuckles were red raw and bleeding. She slumped to the bottom of the wall and began to cry.

Severus kept out of her way not knowing how to handle this situation. He hated being in this position like he had with Megan's pregnancy. Aurora regained her voice and said in a calmer voice "You have already made your feelings clear if I had meant anything to you, you would have included me in that part of your life. I mean nothing to you" she sobbed "I'm just that stupid bimbo who believes all the lies and is just there for sex." She began to cry again.

Severus walked closer to Aurora, he sat down next to her and tried to put his arm around her to consol her but she shrugged him off. He then got a twisted feeling in his stomach, what if she ended it with him? What would he do without her?

"Aurora, I don't think of you as the bimbo nor do I participate in this relationship just for the sex, you mean a lot to me more than I can express at this time. Please don't do this don't end this?"

"I don't want to come between you and your daughter" she replied in a harsh voice. "You won't" he answered.

He then moved to hug her again, this time she let him. She felt weak for doing this but as cliché as it sounds she couldn't imagine her life without him. As she said before their relationship was strong they could get through this.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she returned his hug. He knew this wasn't the last he would hear about this but at least they were still together.  
  
Please Review  
  
Next Chapter: How Severus redeems himself


End file.
